Talon's Second
by Torrask the Beast
Summary: She woke up in an unknown room. Where was She? How was she brought there? She have no idea, but Talon has plans for her. Big plans. A little dark.


**Hey guys, i had this cool idea of a one-shot i have been thinking about for a while.**

 **Hopefully you guys will like it. Btw this might be a little dark.**

 **Alright, lets read.**

Blurry vision. Cloudy thoughts. A hazed mind. The bane of waking up.

A crack apeared in the darkness, making way for the world. Her eyes slowly widened the gap, only to quickly close its doors, letting darkness claim her sight once again. Adjusting to the light, the gap made its reapearance once more. Faster this time, the gates opened.

A few blinks passed her sight, slowly taking in her surroundings. She was in a house. No, not a house. This room was not that of any ordinary home. From what she could barely see, it was sleek metal, adorned by nothing more than its light grey colour. A single lamp ocupied the area above her. The light was dim, only strong enough to illuminate her form. It was quiet. Completely quiet. The only sounds caught by her ears were her heartbeat and steady breaths.

Realization was starting to claim her by mind. And in its track, fear slithered its way in aswell. Ignoring the increasing beats of her chest, her hazel brown eyes darted around the room, looking for something. Anything that would tell her where she was or atleast calm her. Even the slightest clue seemed like the very meaning of life now.

"W-where am i? W-wha's going on?" The young girl thought, fear claiming the majority of her mind.

This girl, Lena Oxton was her name. Known to many as the brave heroine and famous Overwatch agent Tracer, she had no idea where she was. Or how she got there.

Her head rose, not even realizing it had been laying down, she attempted to sit up. But she stopped. Why did she stop? She didnt stop herself. Returning her head to where it had been a second ago, she turned her vision to her arms. And was met by the same sight both times.

Her arms had been stretched out to the sides, ending in iron bonds which held her wrist in their grasp, almost mocking her with their guilt of holding her hands in place. Attemping to move her legs gave the same result, the bands brothers had a firm grip on her ankles. Frustration battled with her fear, trying forcefully to rid herself of these bounds. But the iron gave nothing away. Her strength seemed to fade as the iron's victory was clearer than the brightest day.

Giving up, she gave in to the realization of being stuck. Bound to what felt like a metal table. But why was she bound here? Where was here? More questions swarmed her still frightened mind as she tried to focus. But the world would not let her.

Desperately stumbling through the thick shadows of doubt, fear and despair, the heroine tried to recall what events had led her here.

 _Roaring thunder traveled as fast as its lightning counterpart through the field. But these were too fast to be thunder. They were gunshots. Hundreds of them at once._

A battle? Had she been in a battle?

 _The small flashes of fire at the end of the barrel, shined like stars in the night, having only the fraction of a second to live. Her form had asumed a crouching position. Shielded by the guarding remains of a wall, she griped her weapons tightly as she raised her right arm to her face. "Im pinned down 'ere, loves, i dont think i can make it out" her voice yelled, combating the dominating sound of fire. The usual cheery trait in her voice had vanished, replaced by the harsh tone of seriousness. And yet still held a hint of doubt._

A battle. Pinned down. But...how?

 _The words had left her mouth and was followed by a few seconds of silence, the gunfire seeming to fade off into nothingness. "I hear you Lena"_

W-Winston?

 _Gunfire was clear on his end, aswell as unrecognizable shouting. "But we've got our hands full aswell. Talon soldiers are everywhere." an explosion followed his words, besting the primates voice in dominace of the communication. "-ere's no end to them. We got to retreat, we're getting slaughtered out here. Lena i cant get to you, im sorry, but you have to make it out on your own" his voice spoke with urgency, but sorrow at the same time._

Losing the battle? Too many? Winston?

 _"How am i supposed to-" She was stopped right there at that second. A sound had shattered her thoughts. It was a repeatingly sound. A beeping sound. The brit turned her sight behind her to meet the blinking red light of a grenade. Her body, acting on instinct, activated her gifted ability, desperate to increase the distance between her and the instrument of her demise. The explosion rang out, claiming everything in a high picthed ring. And then...Nothing. Only the empty darkness._

Lena opened her eyes, not remembering closing them, and looked again at the dying light of the lamp. What happened? Had she been captured by Talon?

Another sound broke her thought, this one distant. It was faint, taking a small second before reviving itself. And thats when she realized it. It was the sound of footsteps. And they were getting closer. It was coming from what see assumed would be a hallway behind her. In her current laying down position, she was unable to see who the footstep would belong to. Because of the dying light, it probably wouldnt matter if she could see the hallway or not.

Lena tried once again to break free from her restrains, even tho she knew it was pointless, but she did not want to appear helpless in front of whoever was coming. The footsteps now entered the room, their echo left behind in the unseen hallway. Too caught up in her meaningless attempt of escape, the heroine did not notice the footsteps stopping.

In the footsteps place, now came a chuckle.

Lena froze the second her ears registered that sound. Like a deer caught in the headlights, she stared wide eyes at the shadowy celling. She knew that voice. It was familiar.

Returning from the dead, the footstep approached the bound hero. "Such a sweet foolish girl".

There was no mistaken, she had come to know that voice far more than she would prefer. It was female, deep, enigmatic and had a seductively french accent.

On Lena's right side, two golden eyes shined in the dark. Walking closer, the light illuminated their owner. A tall woman with midnight black hair tied in a very long ponytail, a beautiful face which was now occupied by a smirk, flawless blue skin clad in a purple skin tight body suit.

Lena was still like a statue at the sight of Talon's best assassin. Wide eyes fixated on a pair of golden irises. Another chuckle escaped the smiling pair of blue lips, as the woman raised a hand and silently brought in down to meet the girls chest. Lena shivered at the snipers cold touch agenst her skin. Wait what? Skin?

At that realization, her head shot up to look at her body. The shocking image of her peach coloured skin awaited her. An embarrassed blush claimed her freckled face. Her heartbeat aswell as her breathing increased its pace. Not only was she bound to a metal table, but she was also naked. How could she not have noticed?

"H-how? W-why-" her fragile voice began, but was silenced by a cold finger to her lips.

"Shh, _Cherié_ " the blue woman hushed her.

The hand resumed its spot of the helpless girl's chest, very slowly trailing down the stomach, once again sending shivers down her spine. "You are so adorable when you are so helpless, _Cherié_ ". A moan escaped Lena's lips, the assassin's touch was like ice, yet was so soothing and relaxing. She closed her eyes as she could no longer fight it, the icy hand reversing its way to where it came from.

Another realization hit her. This one like a rocket powered truck.

Her eyes snapped open as the calm and relaxing feeling was completely shattered into a thousand tiny peices. She looked around the room everywhere at once, like a mother unable to find her crying child, searching for her anchor. The one thing keeping her in reality. "Wh-Where is it? WHERE IS IT" she screamed, her usual joyful voice was replaced by the purest of fear.

An ice cold hand sealed her mouth. Letting only muffled sounds be heard. "Silence, _Cherié_ , i will tell you" Widowmaker said, staring into her captives eyes. Her voice was less seductive and more stern.

The panicked girl seemed to calm down slightly, her rapid breathing slowly fading. Satisfied with the result, the french woman let her hand leave the brit's now silent mouth. A renewed smirk acompanied her as she straightened herself. "Do not worry. You will not disappear" she answered the Overwatch agent's screaming thoughts.

"Wha' d-do you mean?" she stuttered.

The assassin stepped back into the darkness, allowing it to consume her form and hide her from the confused brit. "It took days for Talons best scientists to replicate the design" she began, her footsteps once again making their return.

Days? H-how long had she been out? Lena did her best to follow the golden eyes of the predator as they moved around the table, as if observing her. "Eventually, they were able to produce a similar design". Widowmaker was now on Lena's left side, still engulfed in the dark. "Only much smaller"

"Wha' 'appened t-to that" she asked, her fear now mixed with the slightest of curiousity.

The gorgeuous assassin chuckled once again, stepping into the light. A hand silently descended upon the chest of the bound agent. "In here" was all she said.

If Lena's eyes hadnt been wide as dinner plates before, they sure were now. Her breaths and heartbeat increased tenfold as her brain slowly figured out what the sniper had meant. She began to shake violently, her effort being minimized by her restrains."No...No...NOOO" she screamed, tirelessly attempting to break free.

Her head turned to her observer, hazel brown eyes looking directly into their golden counterparts. "WHY?...Why would you do this?" she whispered, tears starting to form. Widowmaker remembered those words. The same sentance were spoken at the night of Mondatta's assassination. Just before the assassin's escape. _Aurevoir Cherie._

Widowmaker leaned forward, wiping the tears away from the scared eyes. "It is simple, _ma cherié_ " she spoke, her voice retaking the low seductive tone. "After your capture, they figured since you have been such a...Thorn in their side" she paused, wanting to make sure the other girl was listening. "You would be an even greater ally"

Everything shattered as those words sunk in.

"No...NO" the brit renewed her escape attempt. "I WILL NOT!...I REFUSE!" She yelled, her fear had already come up with an idea of what they had in mind. Widowmaker was enjoying herself. The sight of the usual cocky and cheerful hero now squirming like a rat in a cage, was more satisfiying than she had anticipated. "They figured you would"

A blinding light engulfed the room, banishing the shadows in an instant, aswell as stopping all of Lena's attempts in their tracks. And to her horror, the light reveiled more than just the room. Behind what she had thought to be a simple lamp hanging from the celling, a massive nightmarish machine had been hiding. The lights blinked to life as it was activating. Metalic arms stretched out from it, multiple of them filled with small sharp blades, needles filled with mysterious dark blue liquid. Eight arms to be exact, making the machine look like a mechanical spider.

Too caught up in the nightmare about to unfold, Lena had not noticed Widowmakers face had leaned closer to her's. "When Talon has...'Perfected' you. You and i will be-" she leaned closer, their faces just inches away from eachother. The silent seconds felt like hours, the french beauty having the full attention of her captive.

"Sisters"

Silence claimed the room. Even after Widowmaker had put distance between their faces, Lena's gaze remained locked on where the golden irises had been moments ago. The metal arms of her soon-to-be torturer, moved closer. The french assassin turned to take her leave. She stopped in front of the hallway, letting her gaze run back to the frozen girl. Her lips curled up into a smile " _Aurevoir Cherié_ ". And with that, she left the room.

The mechanical monster above her, attacked its prey. Lena was thrown out of her trance like state, her body registering the uncorfortable sting of needles into her body. She started to scream as the blue liquid entered her bloodstream, feeling like her veins was being burned. It quickly spread to the rest of her body, amplifying her screams of pain and agony. Tears formed almost instantly, making their way down her cheeks like waterfalls.

As if to make this even worse, through the relentless pain, Lena could slowly feel her body going numb. Her violent squirming fading into slight wiggling. The pain was hellish, like being burning alive from the inside out unable to do anything to stop it. Only cry. But even those feel on deaf ears.

She now lay still, suffering a fate worse than death, The only sounds in the room were her tearful cries and the merciless machine doing its work. And her fading heartbeat.

Two headphone resembling devices were forced onto her ears, blocking all other sounds, even her screams. Lena wanted her shake them off, to prevent whatever they intended to do, but her body was broken. Just like her spirit,

"You belong to Talon now" a voice rang in her head. It was neither male or female, but was deep and emotionless.

"You will be loyal to Talon" it continued. There was no hope for her. She couldnt fight, she couldnt think. All she could do...Was listen.

"You belong to Widowmaker"

"You will be loyal to Widowmaker"

"You will obey Widowmaker"

"You will do everything she commands without question"

"Because she is...Your sister"

.

The two walked through the darkened hallway. The first was a male clad in a classic buisness suit, was tall, slightly muscular, short dark brown hair and no beard. A pair of black sunglasses rested on the brigde of his nose. Behind him, Talons best sniper followed.

Both of them entered the silent room. The only thing in it other than the machine in the celling, was a single metal table in the middle. On it lay a young sleeping girl. She was beautiful. A cute face, thin hourglass figure, brown spikey hair, but the most noticeable feature was her blue skin colour. Just like the other woman in the room.

The man observed the girl for a moment, before reaching into his pocket and taking out a small device. He pressed the single button on it, making the device utter a small beeping sound.

Not even a fraction of a second later, the girls eyes snapped open, revealing them to be a perfect shade of gold. Not caring of her clothless state, the nameless girl sat up, got off the table, turned to face the man and saluted to her superior.

The man smiled, more than satisfied with the success of their experiment. "A complete success i see" he said. "I think this will work out better than expected" he concluded.

He faced the woman beside him. "Widowmaker, please escort our newest agent to your quarters"

"Yes, sir" the assassin answered, taking a step forward. She observed the girl's emotionless expression. "Follow me" she said, turning to exit the room. Without a word, the girl dropped her hand to the side and followed the spider out of the room. In the process, she left behind everything she once was.

The walk through the base went as quiet as the girl who was following the french woman. Drawing only a few glances from other Talon agents. But the girl, the new Lena, looked like she couldnt care less.

They finally arrive at Widowmaker's quarters. The assassin placed her hand on a control pad beside the door. A red line went from the top to the buttom, scanning the hand. A green light indicated everything was clear, making to doors slide open. Lena waited patiently as Widowmaker stepped aside "After you, _cherié_ "

Lena achknowledged and walked through the doors. The room inside was not much out of the ordinary. A couch, two wardrobes, but no windows. And lastly there were two beds beside each other.

Widowmaker followed Lena into the room, the doors closing behind her. Lena stood still in the middle of the room, until Widowmaker grabbed her hand and led her to one of the wardrobes. It opened, and inside was a purple body suit almost identical to the one the french woman was wearing.

Widowmaker came up behind Lena who was simply staring at the suit. "Come now, _cherié_ , try it on" she whispered into her new sister's ear. Lena's hands silently raised up to get a hold of the suit.

.

The job was done. The target had been eliminated. And she had never felt more alive. The pleasure of taking the life of another was unlike anything she had ever experienced.

Lena looked down at him, her rifle in her hands. Sitting up agenst the wall, the primate's expression was blank. A hole in his forehead, his lifeless eyes stared out into nothingness.

The purple bodysuit fit her perfectly. Being skin tight, it highlighted a couple of certain features on her body, amplifying her attractiveness. Whether this was intentional or not, she didnt care.

Her golden eyes traveled down the monkey's giant hands. A small picture was held in his left. Lena took a couple of steps forward, her high heels clanging on the floor. She crouched down and took the picture out of his hand. She brought it up to see it was a picture of the primate, a happy expression on his face. Beside him was...Herself. She too looked happy, while making a peace sign.

Lena tossed the picture to the side. No, that wasnt her. That girl was dead.

"Mission complete, awaiting extraction" She heard Widowmaker behind her. "Roger that. Extraction on the way" a voice answered her.

Lena stood up again, turning her back to the dead monkey. On her shoulder was an NT. A short for her new name.

No Trace.

Widowmaker approached her partner, taking Lena's hands in her's. "Come, _cherié_ , let us return to Talon" she said, leading her towards to exit.

"Yes...Sister"


End file.
